More than Magical
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Sirius meets a girl. Sirius falls in love with a girl. Sirius is determined to meet a girl. The only problem is, this girl's a Muggle, and he's at Hogwarts. How is he supposed to tell her about who he is, when all the rules prevent them from being together? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Written for Sable Supernova for winning a competition of mine on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum (HPFC)**_

 _ **Written for the YouTubers Quotes Challenge ('what are you, a wizard?') on HPFC  
**_

* * *

 **More than Magical**

Sirius Black had his work cut out for him. What, with him studying for his N.E. and trying to impress the Muggle girl he had met in London over the Christmas break. It was challenging to say the least; especially when he wasn't even allowed to tell Crystal about who he was.

"You know," he said slowly, breaking the silence that had fallen over him and his three friends in the common room one evening. Remus was busy pouring over an essay for Potions, while James and Peter had abandoned such a task, choosing to 'wing it' in the morning before class. Sirius had been lost in his own thoughts, picturing the look on Crystal's face when he showed her how he could turn buds into flowers. "You know, it's amazing to think that Muggles and wizards get married all the time."

The others had paused now.

"What do you mean?" James asked, frowning.

"Well, with the Statute of Secrecy, and all… aren't they breaking the rules by marrying? Because you'd have to tell them, wouldn't you? But, then you can't." Sirius frowned, trying to piece together exactly how it could possibly work. One couldn't live a happy life keeping such a big secret. But at the same time, they would be breaking the rules if they told them.

"Well… they probably make exceptions," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, but…." Sirius shook his head. "Forget it. It doesn't concern me, anyway."

"You're thinking about that girl again, aren't you?" James piped up. "Forget about her. You talked to her in a coffee shop once."

"And she could be the love of my life!" Sirius cried, jumping to his feet. "I need to contact her again, somehow!"

"How do you suggest that?"

"I don't know. I'll owl her."

"And she'd probably throw it out the window if she saw it," James told him. "Muggles aren't accustomed to owls coming into their homes. Well, that's what Lily yelled at me when I tried it with her parents in first year, asking to date her and all."

"Well, I'll post it the Muggle way, then. I'm sure Dumbledore knows how that works." Sirius waved his hands at his friends. "I'll see you all in the morning." He made for the common room, but was interrupted by a cough from Remus. "I'll do it in the morning," he called over his shoulder as he made his way to his dormitory.

Once safely inside, he collapsed onto his bed, huffing over what he should do. James of all people should have known what it was like to fall hopelessly in love with somebody he couldn't have. He had it easier, in fact. At least he could see Lily every day, even if she was refusing to talk to him. Sirius only had his one meeting with Crystal to go off.

But he knew… he knew she was the one. She was beautiful, she was witty, and best of all, she could take his over-flirting and throw it right back at him with twice the strength.

She was perfect for him.

He pretended to be asleep when the others came up a short while later, but truthfully it was too difficult to drift off. He needed to find a way to contact Crystal, but at the same time not tell her he was a wizard.

Was there any rule about them finding out the existence of the magical community on their own? Then, if she had questions, he wouldn't be revealing anything; simply informing about what she already knew.

"I have it!"

A stir of grumbled voices filled the dormitory, as his friends awoke from their deep sleeps.

"Hawat?" James asked sleepily, sitting himself up in the bed.

"How Crystal and I can live happily ever after, but I won't tell her about who I am."

There was a series of groans and James fell back onto his bed, snoring. Sirius didn't care, though. He had a plan, but he would need the help of the headmaster, for he was sure Dumbledore would be the only one at Hogwarts who knew the location of the nearest Muggle post box.

…

The headmaster chuckled to himself, his blue eyes watching Sirius with amusement. "What an unusual request," he commented.

"Please, sir, I must find one. You see… there's this girl in London, but she's a Muggle and apparently they don't use owls to deliver mail. And… and that would be breaking the Statute of Secrecy… wouldn't it?"

Dumbledore merely continued to watch the seventh year student with amusement.

"Please, sir."

"As you have time to write a letter, I assume that you have completed the essay you had not finished last night?"

Sirius tried not to look guilty. "Er, yes."

Dumbledore laughed again, and took out his wand. On his desk, appeared a small, square picture. The headmaster looked at Sirius. "That is called a stamp. Muggles use it to deliver mail. Without a stamp, it won't be delivered." He held out his hand for Sirius' letter and placed it on the top, right corner. "Take it to the owlery. Choose an owl with the tip of its right wing painted yellow. Those owls will deliver to post boxes if instructed. Although, they do not deliver until after midnight. It could cause quite a stir if an owl was spotted delivering mail to a Muggle post box." He laughed, apparently finding the thought amusing.

"Thank you, sir!" Sirius snatched the letter from the desk and clambered to his feet.

Just before he had exited the office, Dumbledore called him back. "Mr Black? Once that letter is sent, please, for the love of Merlin, write that essay."

Sirius nodded, and then left.

…

"So, you're serious about this girl, then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. She's my double. She's me in female form. We're destined for each other!"

"And what will your family think?" James rested his elbows on the desk in front of him.

"Who cares? I walked out, remember? They don't have a say in who I choose to be with. I chose to be friends with you, didn't I? Blood traitor family. And Remus, a werewolf. And Peter. You know that status is all bollocks to me."

"I know," James mused. "I've just… I've never seen you so obsessed over a girl before. Not even with Alice, and let's face it… you fancied her quite a bit a few years ago."

Sirius shrugged. "They've all built me up and made me who I am. For her."

James snorted.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"Well, you met her once. Does she even remember you? It was two months ago, now."

"How dare you!"

James threw his hands up in defence. "Sorry. It's just… it's a possibility."

"True love has many possibilities, and in the end, those destined to be together, will always find a way."

James snorted again.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What?"

"You're impossible." James stood up and left Sirius alone in the common room. He was better off joining Remus and Peter, who had already had the sense to avoid Sirius before he started rambling about the girl again.

…

"She's replied! Oh my Merlin, she's replied!" Sirius waved the letter in front of his friends' faces, pausing to take in their reaction – or lack-there-of. "Did you hear me?" he asked.

"The whole Hall heard you," James groaned, shoving a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Well, go on, read it to us."

Sirius tore open the envelope – which had a stamp like the one he had sent, attached – and scanned over it. His eyes widened in surprise as he read down.

"Well, don't hold us in suspense," Frank Longbottom urged sarcastically, shuffling over to the four friends.

"Well, you see," Sirius began, "when I wrote to her, I talked about the school I attended. I didn't mention it was a magical school, but I said where it was, and the subjects. And, you know what she replied with?"

"No," the four others replied in unison.

"She asked me… she said, and I quote, 'what are you, a wizard?'" Sirius looked hopefully around at the others, but was sorely disappointed by their lack of response. James was watching him with a raised eyebrow, Peter didn't know what to say, and Remus had returned to his breakfast as if nothing had happened. Frank was the only one who seemed to be the slightest bit interested.

And even that seemed fake.

He sighed. "Well, if anyone's interested, she's asked me to come and meet her again. She says she's flattered that I hadn't forgotten. So, I'll be heading there on our next Hogsmeade visit. I'll find a way to sneak out."

"Want my cloak?"

Sirius turned to James, surprised. "You'll let me use it?" he asked. James rarely let the cloak out of his sight. Truthfully, he hadn't even let them touch it without his permission in the past.

James shrugged. "Sure. You seem serious about this girl, and if you're going to sneak out of Hogsmeade, then sure. Borrow it. Just don't appear from underneath the cloak in front of her. You'll frighten the poor girl to death."

Sirius could have hugged James, but that would then draw attention to them. Instead, he smiled.

"So, you're going to tell her two weeks from now?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep. And, I suppose I better practice that Apparting we've been taught."

James grinned. "Well, good luck."

"Thanks!" Sirius replied, grabbing a piece of toast and hurrying out of the Great Hall with his letter in hand.

…

Sirius got the nod from James – the signal that everything was clear. From his crouched position behind a Firewhiskey barrel, Sirius threw the cloak over himself and slipped out the back of the Three Broomsticks. He winced at the sound of the creaking door, but Remus was already on that, distracting Rosmerta with asking for another Butterbeer.

"My, my, Mr Lupin," she was saying as Sirius left. "You are thirsty today."

Snow had not yet fallen at Hogsmeade, making the trek just that little bit easier. While he made his way safely in the direction of the Shrieking Shack, he would not be leaving footprints along the way.

Yes, he could have simply used the Whomping Willow, but he had figured going to Hogsmeade would look less suspicious.

While the rest of the school were about in the Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, or Zonko's, Sirius crept by. A little bit further and he would be able to Disapparate.

 _Let's just hope I don't get this wrong,_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to show up to Crystal with half his leg missing.

He was now on the edges of Hogsmeade, and making sure the cloak was firmly over him, he reached for his wand in his pocket. With his hand clasped around the bottom, he thought of the place he had first met Crystal, picturing every inch of it clearly, and then he spun on the spot.

"Ouch!"

"What the –"

Sirius winced as he landed on one of the tables in the café where she worked. It was a Sunday afternoon, thankfully, there were no customers around. Still, he had anticipated a safe, and silent Apparition, where he would exit the café, remove the cloak and then re-enter as if he'd walked there.

"Bloody table!" Sirius grumbled.

"Oh my God!"

Sirius looked up. Crystal! She was there, but she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at his leg.

And then realisation suddenly hit him. He was still underneath the cloak, but his leg had slipped out.

"Oops."

"What's going on?" Crystal cried, looking fearfully at where his leg had just disappeared. "Is anybody there?"

For a moment, Sirius didn't say anything. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he should say. It wasn't the grand entrance he had anticipated, and now he would have to explain how he had come to be there without coming through the door, _and_ why he was about to become visible after being invisible.

He swallowed. _Now or never, Sirius._

With a large gulp of air, he slowly removed James' cloak from him. Crystal's eyes widened, but he noted that she didn't run away screaming. She simply stood and stared at him, a half-dried glass in her hand.

Her mouth was agape, struggling to find words for what she was seeing.

Sirius gave her a sheepish grin. "Surprise," he said, throwing the cloak completely away. He was going to be in so much trouble for this. How many rules had he broken?

"S-Sirius?" Crystal stammered.

"Yep, it's me," Sirius told her. "Not exactly how I wanted to meet you, but… this Apparating thing is trickier than it looks, you know?"

"A-apparating?"

Sirius blushed. "Er, so, I s'pose I have a bit to explain," he said. "Maybe you should sit down for it." He indicated an unstacked table.

Crystal obeyed, apparently unable to do anything else.

Sirius scratched the back of his neck, searching for the right words. "Um, so, you're probably wondering why – no, how – I appeared here?"

"You could say that again." Crystal nodded.

"Well, how do I begin? You know that letter you sent? And you asked in it… you said – jokingly – 'what are you, a wizard?' Well, that wasn't exactly that far from the truth."

"Excuse me?"

Sirius took out his wand. Crystal's eyes were now almost popping out of her head.

"This can get me into a lot of trouble, but what the heck. I'm already doomed for coming here in the first place." Sirius pointed his wand at the table Crystal was sitting at, and suddenly, a large vase with tulips appeared in front of her.

Apparently he Apparating into her café and then revealing himself from underneath an invisibility cloak was okay; but it seemed that magically conjuring a bunch of flowers for her was the last straw.

Letting out a cry of fright, Crystal jumped to her feet and ran to the back of the café, calling out something about Sirius leaving.

Sirius sighed. Definitely not the way he had planned this meeting to happen.

* * *

 _ **This will be a two shot, maybe three. Got a bit carried away with the plot of this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter, and if you are interested, please check out HPFC (link on my profile). There are some good challenges on there!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Er, Crystal?" Sirius hesitated at the door to the backroom of the café. He wasn't really sure what to do or say, or even if he was allowed back there.

"Yes?" Crystal's face appeared in the doorway. She now had her hair tied in a very messy bun, and was wearing rubber gloves. "Oh, you're still here."

"Listen, I'm sorry I scared you. I promise it wasn't supposed to be that way. I was supposed to reveal it to you a long way down the track. Like, maybe before we got married or something… not that that was on my mind or anything," he added quickly, seeing the young woman's eyes widen. "You know… just _if_ that happened."

Not taking her eyes from Sirius, Crystal removed the gloves and apron, which she also had on. "Listen, Sirius, I have no doubt you're a nice guy. But what you just showed me… it's hard to forget. I mean… a wizard? That's stuff we read in children's books, not something that greets you in your workplace."

"I know, I know," Sirius answered, waving his hand. "I just… listen, I'm sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But, when it comes down to it, I really like you. That day we met, you were really witty and funny, and we had some good laughs. And obviously you liked me, too. Otherwise, you wouldn't have invited me here."

Crystal stared at him. "Yes, but that was before… before I knew what – who – you were."

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Yes, I possess a wand and can do magic tricks. But I'm still human."

At that, Crystal smiled. "I had no doubt you were still human, Sirius Black," she said.

Sirius beamed at her. "So, putting my grand entrance aside, you wanna go out for dinner or something?" He shrugged. "Er, wait." He dug into his pocket and took out a few Galleons. He showed them to the woman he fancied. "Is that enough?"

Crystal frowned. "You plan on paying with fake money?"

"What? No! No, this is magical money. When I say magical, I actually mean it's the money us wizards use. It's called a Galleon."

"Well, whatever it is," Crystal said as she turned her back to Sirius to continue washing the dishes, "it won't get you anywhere here. That is, of course, if you want to take me somewhere… magical." She winced at the word.

Sirius scratched his head, shoving the coins back into his pocket. "Er, that isn't really the rules of… you know what. I'm already going to Azkaban for dropping in on you the way I did. Not to mention leaving school… alright, I'll take you to Diagon Alley!"

"Excuse me?" Crystal cried.

"What?"

"Diagonally?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait, no. Diagon _Alley_. It's a place in London."

"Oh, alright. Just let me finish up here. Er, and I didn't actually get scared of your appearing in front of me like that. It was just… unexpected, you know? I'm a fairly open-minded person. I'm open to the idea of magic."

Sirius grinned at her, and she grinned back. "That's what makes you my kind of girl! Er… woman," he added hurriedly at her raised eyebrow.

…

"Alright, so I could be in serious trouble if they knew you were here. So, you need to pretend you recognise everything in this place, alright? You need to act as if it were normal to you. Also, I'm not sure if they can detect you or not, but I know they can detect magic in front of Mug – non-magic people, so I won't be doing any of that, either."

"What do you mean?" Crystal asked, unable to stop herself from gazing at the entrance to Diagon Alley. Sirius had decided to use the wall, rather than the Floo. A magical wall coming apart would probably be a lot easier than comprehending the fact that one could travel via the fireplace in their living room.

"Well, just pretend you're used to magic. You grew up with it, yeah?"

"Oh my, is that… is that a broom?" Crystal had moved to the window of the Quidditch shop, pressing her nose against the glass and completely ignoring everything Sirius had just told her.

"Yes, yes, it's for a sport we call Quidditch. But you, of course, know that, because you're magical?"

"Huh?"

Sirius tugged on her arm. "Come on, I know of a nice place around here we could get something to eat."

Sirius had taken a few girls to this place before – the most recent Alice Fortescue. Though, that had been during the holidays when the teachers probably weren't out looking for him. _McGonagall will know I've gone by now,_ he thought to himself. She always kept one watchful eye on him, and it would not be like him to skip dinner, either.

He took the wonder-struck girl into the tiny restaurant, choosing to sit at a table as far out of the way as possible. "Er, I'll have the roast chicken," Sirius informed the waitress without thinking. "And she'll have…."

Crystal had barely taken her seat yet. "Is there a menu?" she asked.

The waitress nodded, summoning one instantly. Sirius was thankful Crystal didn't show much surprise at it being conjured for her. Perhaps she had listened to him.

"Thanks." Crystal flashed her a smile.

"Nice," Sirius whispered from the corner of his mouth.

Crystal looked at him. "Well, compared to you appearing from nowhere, a menu is nothing."

Sirius grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Crystal ended up ordering the same as Sirius, commenting on how unusual most other items seemed to be. While they waited, Sirius chanced reaching for the young woman's hands.

"You know," he began, smiling at her, "my friends told me to forget about you."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. They thought you'd want nothing to do with me. But, they still helped me out of the school, because they knew I was serious."

"Huh." Crystal's eyes dropped to their intertwined hands. She suddenly let go.

"Er, was that too much for you?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's not that." Her eyes now glanced to the kitchen area of the restaurant. "It's just… when I agreed to this, I thought… well, I simply assumed that you were… normal."

"Ah." Sirius returned his hands to his side of the table, leaning back in his chair. "You mean non-magical?"

"Yes, but I didn't really describe you as that to myself. And then being introduced to this whole, other world in the same day…."

"You're handling it quite well."

"I'm not sure I am quite ready to be thrown into it, though."

"You mean, date somebody?"

"I don't know. Honestly, it's all wondrous. Broomsticks, wands, making things appear out of nowhere. To me, all of this was make believe when I was a child. I played these games with by siblings. But it was always pretend."

"Well, now it's not."

Crystal met his eyes again.

"Listen, as I've said before, I had no intention of revealing this to you today. I simply wanted to meet you for a coffee and pretend I knew what the heck I was doing in Mug – er – your area. But that didn't happen, and now I'm asking you to pretend you know what the heck you're doing. But, I am just a normal human being. I'm much more than magic, wands and broomsticks. I'm me."

Crystal sighed. "And I like you, Sirius."

"I'm breaking a thousand school and magic rules being here with you."

The conversation stopped after that, for the waitress brought out their meals. Crystal seemed intent on finishing before even allowing Sirius to continue.

Eventually, once their plates had been cleared away and drinks drank, she had no choice.

"Please, will you give us a shot, Crystal? I'm almost done with school and when that's over, I can really cut back on the magic I use around you." Sirius winced. That was going to be a challenge.

"So, you'd change for me?"

"If you wanted me to."

This time, Crystal let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. I admit, I'm intrigued by you, Sirius. And this whole…" she lowered her voice, "magic thing. And I do like you."

Sirius brightened. "So, you want to give us a shot?"

She was silent.

Sirius watched and waited patiently.

"Yeah, alright. I suppose we can try it."

Sirius leapt over the table to hug her, his chair cluttering to the ground behind him. "Ah, thank you! So, now when McGonagall gives me detention for the rest of the year, at least I'll know it's worth it." He took out some Galleons from his pocket and chucked them on the table. "Come on, I'll take you home and then I'll head back to the school."

Crystal smiled, accepting his offer for an arm. He was not going to Apparate (he could barely Apparate himself) so he decided to do it the Muggle way. "Where's your home?"

"Oh, it's…." Crystal looked around. "Er… I'm not sure how far from here."

"That's alright," Sirius grinned. "We'll find it." And he led her towards the wall, which led into the Leaky Cauldron.

…

Sirius returned to Hogwarts, elated. Not only had he walked Crystal all the way home, she had also allowed him to linger and eventually kiss her goodbye. It was honestly the best kiss he had ever had, too.

She was perfect for him.

He had managed to Apparate safely back into Hogsmeade, just by the Three Broomsticks. The cloak was strewn over him seamlessly. He couldn't wait to get back to the common room to tell his friends what had happened, and what was going to happen.

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going.

"Ouch!" He was knocked to the ground by something hard. When he glanced up from where he had landed on his backside, his heart sank.

There was McGonagall; arms folded across her chest and she just about had to be wearing the sternest expression he had ever seen.

Apparently, she did not find it funny that one of her students had snuck off to visit a girl all the way in London.

"Take it off, Mr Black," she said humourlessly.

Swallowing, Sirius slowly removed the cloak. He had the decency to look guilty, but it still didn't stop him from feeling nervous. With the cloak in one hand and a guilty smile on his face, he looked at the Gryffindor head and said, "Hi."

McGonagall did not respond. She merely turned her back to him and said in her sternest voice, "Follow me."

Sirius had no choice but to scramble to his feet and follow.

 _Well, at least if I'm expelled Crystal won't have to worry about magic_.

He followed McGonagall in silence.

…

"So, a detention every night for the rest of the year?" James asked, leaning forward in one of the armchairs in the common room.

Sirius shrugged. "Could be worse. At least it's detention with McGonagall. She generally makes you clean things or write lines."

"And, if you use magic in anything but classes for the rest of the year, you're –"

"Outta here," Sirius said with a nod, interrupting Remus.

"But, the girl?"

"Oh, she's wonderful."

"And, the Ministry?"

"What about them?"

"Well, you used magic in front of a Muggle."

"Oh, that." Sirius waved his friends away. "McGonagall and Dumbledore will assure them it won't happen again."

"So, you can't see her again?"

"Ha. We will write letters and what not. It'll be fine. Once I'm done with school, we can do whatever we want."

Sirius' friends shared a look.

"What?" Sirius demanded of them.

It was James who spoke, shaking his head. "Sirius, you'll never learn, will you?"

Sirius gave them all a blank look, causing them (even Peter) to sigh.

"Hey!" he said after a moment. "I've met the girl of my dreams. The one. Nothing will take her away from me – not even magic."

The others only shook their heads again.

"Well," Sirius muttered irritably, "you're not invited to our wedding."

They all laughed.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to review if you read it. Would be much appreciated. Also, please (if you haven't already) check out the HPFC forum (link on profile). It's a fun Harry Potter writing community :)  
**_


End file.
